Season 18
Season 18 is the eighteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on November 17, 2017. It premiered in fall 2032. Plot points * Sleepy Hollow will return, as well as "multiple" deceased characters. * There will be a Christmas episode, airing during the normal run of the season. ** Episode 10 will be the Christmas episode. * This will be a final season for many cast and crew members: ** This is David Harner's final season as showrunner. Matthias Kohler will take over the role as showrunner for Season 19. ** Liam Smith, Josh Dallas, Jennifer Morrison, Ginnifer Goodwin, Anna Fox, and Alfred F. Jones will all be departing at the end of the season. ** Rebecca Reed will have her last writing credit this season. * A ''Nutcracker'' storyline which will begin midway through the season and will lead to the Underworld arc. * There will be three arcs: the new Zelena, the Nutcracker, and the Underworld. * The fate of Luke Moon/Sam, and how James French/Dean will deal with it. * Episode 19x12 is the 100th episode of the rebooted series, and it will be "special". * A new romance for Zelena/Kelly. * The identity of the Dark Curse's caster. * Zelena’s sister Méchant could return. * What happened in the Magical Forest and Enchanted Forest after Zelena's regeneration. New Characters * Prince Friedrich/Henry Williams * Witch * Witch * Claire Reynolds * Rapunzel * AmericaHetalia's America and England to appear * England Cast Starring * Liam Smith as James French/Dean * Matt Smith as Eleventh Doctor * Rebecca Mader as Zelena/Kelly * Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/Nick Williams * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Booth * Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Alfred F. Jones as Ben French/Hugo Guest Starring Special Guest Starring * Dana Jones as Zelena Recurring * Alex Kingston as River Song/Dr. Song * Henry Whittaker as Luke Moon/Sam * Todd Haberkorn as Italy Veneziano * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * Barbara Hershey as Cora * Sofia Gardera as Rapunzel/GretelSofia Gardera on Twitter: "Very happy to announce that I will be returning for Season 18!" * James Marker as Hades/Mortimer Teal@davidharner: this season's going to be a big farewell to me, so why not bring back my first main antagonist hades? welcome back james, hope u enjoy the episodes you're in! Guest * David Johnston as King Charming * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella * Ginny Porter as Belle French * Liam Garrigan as King Arthur * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel * James Jones as Hook'Alex Kingston is back for Season 18; Captain Hook and Cruella De Vil to have their swan song * Cara Lynn Andrews as 'Cruella De Vil * Georgina Haig as Elsa'Georgina Haig and Elizabeth Lail slated to return as Elsa and Anna on 'Heroes Unite' * Elizabeth Lail as 'Anna New Cast Starring * Luke Schmidt as Prince Friedrich/Henry Williams Guest Starring Recurring * Emma Booth as Witch/Witch * Meegan Warner as Rapunzel * TBA as America * TBA as England Guest * Bailee Madison as Young Snow White * Victoria Spinnet as Claire Reynolds Lineup Changes * Rebecca Mader (Zelena/Kelly) and Matt Smith (Eleventh Doctor) are now billed as "starring". * Dana Jones (Zelena/Kelly) is now billed as "special guest starring". * Ginny Porter (Belle/Belle French) and Henry Whittaker (Luke Moon/Sam) are once again billed as "guest starring". * Graham Lombard (Eugene/Levi Fitzherbert) is no longer billed as "starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite